


Fever

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, me? writing canon compliant? disgusting, someone take Curt away from me before he gets seriously injured or ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt was sick, and it worried Owen.He’d never seen Curt like this- so pale, with a sheen of sweat over his skin, coughing every couple of minutes.Owen feared it was pneumonia- which wouldn’t be too terrible, as pneumonia was much more easily treatable nowadays with penicillin- but there was one problem.Curt was allergic to penicillin.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Fever

Curt was sick, and it worried Owen.

He’d never seen Curt like this- so pale, with a sheen of sweat over his skin, coughing every couple of minutes.

Owen feared it was pneumonia- which wouldn’t be too terrible, as pneumonia was much more easily treatable nowadays with penicillin- but there was one problem.

Curt was allergic to penicillin.

Owen stayed faithfully at his partner’s bedside. He didn’t give a damn if someone figured out his secret; the man he loved was sick, possibly dying. Owen couldn’t leave him. It didn’t matter if his feelings were unrequited; Curt needed him, and so Owen stayed.

Curt was hardly lucid, and when he was, he was apologizing over and over for being ‘like this’.

So here Owen sat, perched on Curt’s bed, dabbing his forehead tenderly with a wet washcloth.

Curt took Owen’s free hand in his. “Owen?” He croaked.

Owen squeezed his hand gently. “I’m here, Curt.”

“I have something to tell you. Before I die.” Curt’s eyes were glassy, unfocused, as he attempted to stare at him.

Owen’s heart clenched. “You’re not going to die, Curt. I won’t let you.”

“Please,” Curt said quietly. “I need to say this.”

Owen pressed his lips together but nodded.

Curt swallowed. “I love you.”

Owen’s heart stopped as Curt kept speaking. “This is God punishing me for my sin. It’s not right of me to feel this way for another man.”

“Curt,” Owen breathed, gently lifting his partner’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “If you’re a sinner, I’m a sinner.”


End file.
